Pokemon: The Razal Effect 4: The Legacy
by Yochan13
Summary: It's been 50 years since Raz ended his journey and now it's his granddaughter Selena's turn. What's gonna happen when she begins her journey through Kanto, and who is watching her movements? Her and her friends are gonna find out. R&R Please, even bad.
1. What Will Your Legacy Be?

"Are you sure about this? The moment it happens is the moment we lose control of all variables."

"I know, and thats why we have to. It has to be this way, you've always known this."

"I just wonder still. What if we did something wrong? What happens if-"

"Don't think like that. I know what you feel, but trust me, it's for the best."

"I hope so."

-What Will Your Legacy Be?-

"Selena, time to go" The voice from beyond the door received a sigh from under a large and fluffy bed comforter. The girl beneath managed to pull her head out after almost a minute of struggling. Her short spiky red hair was in a mess, but she usually kept it that way anyways. Her green eyes looked out the window near her bed only to catch the sun right to her face. She rubbed her eyes before finally getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Her mother listened from downstairs while fixing her a few eggs and toast.

"Zion has nothing on the time it takes her to get ready. Hard to believe she's already 16." Rosa smiled while pushing her glasses up and looking at a picture of her very large family. It was taken at a cook-out they had when her daughter decided she was going on a Pokemon journey just like her grandfather, Raz, did. The only person in it that wasn't a part of the family was Selena's best friend, Sean.

"That reminds me, Sean starts today too. I wonder what time he'll get going." As she thought about it, she heard more stumbling upstairs. After another few minutes, the girl hopped the bottom of the stairs. She was in her usual outfit, a white T-shirt with a black vest over it, red shorts, and a pair of green boots and fingerless gloves. She was definitely not a girly girl.

"Morning mom." She smiled half way while grabbing a piece of toast and glass of orange juice. She had them drunk and eaten before her mother could blink.

"It tends to taste better if you chew."

"True, but I'm late and don't have the time." The girl smiled while pulling a green back-pack up and running around the table to hug her mother. "Don't worry, I'll call ya when I get to Pewter."

Selena hugged her mom before rushing out of the house and sprinting up the road. Rosa smiled before getting a serious look of concern.

-c(0.0c)-

Selena was at the bottom of a long set of stairs that lead to the old Oak Lab. It was a sight of awe for some trainers, but her and Sean had been coming here for years to help her grandfather who had taken over the duties when Gary Oak decided to look elsewhere for new Pokemon.

"Just another day Selena. The same as always." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before taking the first step. She stopped when she heard a clapping sound from behind her. She turned and saw a black fedora and trench-coat which meant it was only one person. "Why are you so mocking of me Sean, so I'm nervous, so what?!"

"I'm not mocking. I'm just clapping to annoy you. You actually met my prediction that you'd be last. Claire said you'd beat me, but I had faith. She left about an hour ago herself." He walked out from a tree he was leaning on while twirling a bo staff with his right hand. His long black hair blew a little in the wind from under the fedora while he used his left hand to stroke his goatee. His glasses gleamed in front of his blue eyes as the lenses turned darker in the sun. She noticed he was wearing his favorite purple shirt with a black tribal dragon on the front. He also wore black jeans and boots, which all made his pale skin look even paler. It sometimes bugged Selena how much her friend looked more mature then the 17 year old he was, and acted.

"Your mean." She folded her arms while hmphing at him and turning away. He smiled and bowed. The whole time he continued to twirl the staff.

"I didn't think the daughter of a hero would get so easily annoyed. Maybe you two aren't made from the same cloth." That comment got him the reaction he wanted. He saw his friend get angry as she stomped down the step and shoved into him.

"I'll show you what I'm made of you lazy, obnoxious, pushy, scruffy looking, BLAH!!!" He smiled as she tripped after he took a big step back. She groaned as she landed on the grass and looked back to see a trip wire wrapped around her foot.

"See, you were late, and I told you bad things happen to those that are late. Have fun, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you in Pewter." With a smile he reached back and pulled out a small remote-control device. She looked in horror as he set it on the ground just out of her reach.

"You wouldn't, not today." He smiled and laughed a little while walking away.

"Your my best friend do you think I would do something mean on the day we both begin our journey?" She knew from his smile what was going to happen. He had been bragging about how he would get her back for saying he wouldn't be a great trainer, only a rookie forever.

"Don't, please. I didn't mean it when that, we were in a fight. Please." He saw tears half fill her eyes as she tried to look defeated. He sighed and stopped twirling the staff. She smiled a little until he grinned.

"Then you know what to say to get out of this. Say it and I'll let you go." He saw her shock before she folded her arms.

"Never."

"I knew you'd say that." He twirled the staff again before smashing one end down into the remote control's button.

"You basterrrrr-AHHHH" The wire jerked and pulled Selena into the bushes and the leaves around the hill. It stopped after a few moments before she could go into the woods. She spit a leaf out before feeling the wire tug again. She looked in time to see it pull her straight up into the air. She stopped, hanging upside down, just out of reach of her grandpa's office where he was looking at some papers. She looked down to see her friend laughing before waving and walking away, twirling his staff the whole way.

"I am so gonna get him back for this one." She hmphed as the window near her opened and Raz looked at her and out at Sean as he was leaving.

"Dam, I owe him five buck." The old man smiled and turned to see his granddaughter looking defeated. She felt as he pulled her toward him with his mind and cut the wire at the same time. Once inside, he sat her down before laughing hysterically.

"Your just like he is you know that gran. Your both so mean to me." He managed to stop after a few more moments. He also pulled a pokeball out and started tossing it into the air.

"I just enjoy the comedy of the situation dear. Your the one who both let yourself get caught and couldn't get yourself out. Trust me, you'll see the comedy of it one day." He smiled while she looked at him like he was crazy. He just chuckled a little while moving to a case with a single pokeball in it. He set it down on his desk while still tossing the other one up and down.

"You have the fighting spirit, I'll give you that. Go get cleaned up while I get your pokedex ready. We got new models that Zion has made. They look pretty cool too." She finally smiled and went to the wash room. He set the ball in the case out and put the case back up. He also pulled out a black wrist watch and set it on the coffee table near where she was sitting. He also set a group of 5 pokeballs down in their miniature form. Selena came out a moment later with all the dirt and leaves off her. She saw the devices and smiled.

"The pokedex is a model created to always be out. It's kind of a mix between the dex and a poketch. It has a sensor in the side that you can point at a Pokemon to scan it. It also has a map for easy directions. It's a lot better then trying to guess where your going like we did." He smiled while she pocketed the empty pokeballs and put the watch on. She did feel a small stab as the dex poked her when she put it on.

"DNA scan complete. Trainer Name: Selena Rozilina Psychotide. Have a pleasant journey." The voice was that of a young female. It also didn't sound robotic at all which the older models all did.

"Cool." She smiled and got up while playing around with the watch. Raz smiled and set the ball he was tossing down on his desk before grabbing some of the papers and throwing them into a nearby trashcan. He turned to see his granddaughter grab her partner's ball and look at it. "I'm gonna show Sean a thing or two with you by my side. Doesn't matter who you are, we are so owning this region."

Raz smiled and sat down as the girl ran out with a wave. He picked up the ball on his desk to open it and see what had been sent. After a quick flash, he smiled and shook his head.

"I hope Zi is good with a field test." After another quick smile he petted the head of the Squirtle that Selena was supposed to have gotten, his eyes not showing any surprise by what had happened.

-(O.o) Kirby doesn't understand why your not hugging him!-

_"I wonder what was left after Claire and Sean got theirs? It won't matter, but it'd be nice to know who I got the advantage on, heh." _Selena continued sprinting as she entered Viridian. She only stopped when she came to the gym there and looked at the sign saying it was closed for the week for remodeling. She took a seat on a bench outside and pulled the pokeball out.

"Time to see who you are." She pressed the button to expand the ball before tossing it up to release her first partner. When the light faded, she looked at it in surprise.

"What are you?"

-Wait for it.-

-One second.-

**AN: ZOMG! I'm back and with a story opening cliffhanger, mwahahahaha. I bet anything that no one will ever guess who the Pokemon she got is. I know no one will since I created it. See ya next time! /wave**


	2. Say Hi Shi!

"Shi?" The little poke looked up as Selena continued to stare in confusion. It wasn't one she had seen before. It had a small humanish body with a slightly larger head, kind of how a Ralts looked. The face was two big eyes, the right one black and the left white, with no real hint of a mouth and what seemed to be a small bit of messy hair. The body was divided down the center with the left half being black and the right being white. It also had a kind of skirt like look from the waist down.

"I, I don't, what?" The poke clapped and jumped up into the girl's arms before latching a hold of her. Selena petted it while holding up her pokedex watch.

"Scanning...Pokemon found, recently added info. Name: Shi. Type: Psychic. Sex: Female. This Pokemon was developed using the DNA of multiple Pokemon, most notably that of a Gardevoir. This is the key reason for it's resemblance of a Ralts. A voice message has been left for you by Prof. Razal. Play now?" After a quick button press, Raz appeared on the small screen.

"I know your probably surprised but I thought this might happen. Shi was designed and created by Zion. He wanted to see if a Psychic could be made with another type to remove a certain weakness. You'll know what type later when she evolves. She'll be a good partner for you. Good luck little one." With that the poke jumped off and started looking around. Selena just sat and wrapped her head around it while watching the little poke.

"So I have a one of a kind Pokemon that is Psychic until later to remove a weakness. Heh, wait til I show Sean this one. We are so owning that smug bastard. I wonder what he's up to right now."

-(^.^)Awlookatthekitty!-

Sean looked around at the Viridian forest and sighed again. He had been walking in circles for what felt like a good half hour.

"I think we need a map, eh partner" The boy smiled and looked at the Charmander walking next to him who rolled her eyes and nodded. Sean just laughed and continued on in a different direction hoping it would lead out.

-Nothing here, please go on.-

Selena watched Shi as the poke ran around looking at everything she could. The poke smelled flowers, ran from a few bees, and walked around people who passed by. Everytime someone saw her though, she would run back and jump into her partner's arms.

"Your an odd little poke. I think we should probly head out now. I wanna try and make Pewter by night so we can get up, win the badge, and go on. Ready?" Shi nodded before hopping down and heading off toward the trees. Selena smiiled and quuickly went after her partner. The pair entered the forest and it took them most of the rest of the day, but they got out just as the sun was setting without much incident happening. They entered Pewter as the lights came on. Many people were still out. Over the course of recent years, Pewter had become a larger city with an active night scene. The pair looked at the bright city in wonder while making their way to the Poke-Center.

They entered the center and almost went straight to the room they were given. They stopped when Selena noticed Sean asleep in a chair of the lobbey. She thought of all the ways she could get revenge for earlier, until she saw Sean's Charmander asleep next to him with it's body wrapped in bandages. With a sigh, she left him alone and took Shi to their room.

"I wonder how his Charmander got hurt?" Shi looked up at her from the pillow she was latched onto. The poke shrugged and shortly later fell asleep still wrapping her arms around the pillow. Selena just smiledand went to take a shower. She wondered more about how Sean's Pokemon got hurt and that lead her to wonder if her friend had been hurt as well. _"Surely he isn't dumb enough to get hurt walking through the forest. Me and Shi barely saw anything out there anyways. He must have already done his gym battle and that has to be how his partner got hurt."_

She got out feeling a little better and went straight to bed after putting her sleeping clothes on. She tossed for a while after falling asleep. Her mind had many questions, not the least of which was what would happen to Shi if the leaders Pokemon did that to the Charmander. It almost drove her insane until she heard a voice. It was deep in her head as she dreamed of Shi being hurt baddly.

_"Do not fear for your partner. She may look fragile, but her powers are emence. Just use her strengths and you'll win without a doubt." _After hearing that, her dreams were calm and she slept peacefully. Shi next to her just spent the night dreaming of food.

-Meeeehhhhhhhhh-

"SHIIIIIII!" Selena woke up in time to see her partner leaping onto her face. Shi looked down while patting her belly and looking annoyed.

"Just gonna guess this, but are you hungry?" The poke nodded while her eyes showed she was annoyed and frowning. "Your not moving til I agree to get you something to eat are you?"

"Shi hi hi." The poke shook her head while folding her arms across her chest. Selena sighed before picking her up and jumping out of the bed. Her partner was reluctant to let the girl do her morning necessities until the pokebal was brought out. As soon as the girl came out though, Shi was back in her arms and pointing out the door.

"We're going you psychotic luittle demon!" The poke finally smiled and jumped down next to the door. _"I am so killing grandpa."_ After a good half hour of Shi eatting, in which Selena found out the poke ate anything and that her mouth while normally small enough to not be noticed was the size of her body when opened with rows of razor sharp fangs, the pair went toward the gym.

"So what's that?" Selena looked over to see Sean and his Charmander walking next to them and looking at Shi who had taken to hiding behind her leg.

"This is my partner. A lot better then your fire lizard." The psychic poke looked up with a giggle while still hiding. Both Sean and Charmander sighed and continued following them.

"You sure she can win? The leader here uses a pretty mean Steelix. Charm here was hard pressed to win last night." As soon as he saw the look of worry on his friends face, he smiled and patted her on the back. "I'm sure you got this though. No worri_-" "thump-thump_"

"No what?" Selena turned to see Sean stopping dead in his tracks with Charm looking p at him with aworried expression. After a few seconds he looked up with a strained smile.

"No worries. I think I'm gonna watch and see how ya do. Gotta go get somethng I forgot in my room first though. Stay with them Charm, I'll be right back." The boy seemed to walk liezurely back toward the center. Selena looked at his partner who still seemed worried but had also turned to follow her. Shi came out and walked next to her while trying to pat her back_._

_"I hope he's ok."_

_"He looks like a tough guy. I'm sure everythings fine_." Shi smiled at the Charmander as they continued on into the gym. The room they entered was huge with boulders and rocks all over the place. Across from them sat a young mustled man with dark brown skin.

"Welcome to the Pewter gym. My name is Jet, the gym leader here. What is the name of my challenger?" Selena gulped a little at the deep voice of the leader. She looked down at Shi who was jumping back and forth on her feet while jabbing outward.

"My name is Selena, and my partner Shi and I are here to challenge you." Had her voice not cracked in the middle of her proclomation, the leader probably wouldn't have started laughing.

"Your in over your head girly. Go Steelix! If you do manage to beat my beast, this Onyx Badge is yours." His poke roared while circling around the field. Shi stopped jabbing and smiled as the roar echoed off the walls. She jumped up onto a boulder and opened her mouth, releasing a high-pitched squeel that caused everyone to cover their ears as fast as possible. The Steelix howled before digging deep into the ground. when the yell ended, Selena looked at her partner who was dancing happily on the boulder before looking at her poke-dex.

"Shi has the ability to scream at such volumes they could be fatal. She enjoys to yell in areas with good sound dispersion. Handel with care if using her moves Psy-Scream and Haunting Echo." Selena watched as the monstrous Steelix came out of the hole with a deeply pissed off look on his face.

"Steelix, shut that thing up for good. Rock Toss!" The metal snake curled his tail around a boulder and lobbed it over at the opponent.

"Oh no, Shi, use Psy-Scream!" The poke smiled before waves of energy poured from her mouth when she released another scream. The rock shattered in the air before she turned toward Steelix and sent him flying with her scream. The trainers looked up after having had to cover their ears again to see Steelix land after plowing into the wall behind Jet. It raised slowly and roared again before falling down and passing out. Shi cheered and jumped into her partner's arms while giggling.

"I knew you could do it! We are so getting you to an all you can eat buffet!" The pair cheered while Charm sighed. She looked back but Sean still hadn't gotten there.

_"I wonder whats taking him."_

-Insert witty comment here.-

"I'm sorry, but it's spreading faster then we thought. The pills should slow it, but I'd say-" The nurse stopped as Sean raised his hand up to her.

"I don't wanna know. Just answer me this, can I finish the journey?" The nurse sighed and lowered her head as he put his coat and hat back on. "That's what I figured before even starting. Guess I should do the right thing and let her know at least."

He left the room quickly while the nurse felt dumb-struck about what had just happened.

-Don't give me that look of judgement! .-

"I can't beleave you missed it." Sean just smiled and scratched his head while watching Shi eat another plate of food stacked almost as high as she was tall.

"Sorry bout that._ "Do it now. She has to know!" _So I had something I wanted to say." He looked up at his smiling friends face and felt his words slip out. "Mind if me and Charm join you? We're going the same way anyways." _"Yep, I'm going to hell."_

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I just moved and dont have much access to a computer. Hopefully this chapter will make up for a few things, as well as giving something to pay attention to! Hope ya liked, please review, and I'll see ya next time. .O**


	3. Diary Entries 1

Selena Journey Journal Entry 1

Yesterday me and Shi beat the first gym. She is really an amazing Pokemon. Sean and his Charmander, Charm, had beaten it last night before. I would have too if he hadn't been so mean to me. It's getting hard to be mad at him though. He actually joined us so we could travel together. I tried to tease him about it today on the way to the Mt. Moon center but he just passed it off like he always does. That boy infuriates me sometimes. I was gonna try and do something to him tonight but the oddest thing happened. I started over to his room but when I was right outside his door, I could hear him crying. I could also hear Charm speaking to him, though I don't know what she said.

You have to understand, Sean and Claire have been my best friends since I can remember. He has never cried once since I've known him. This guy even broke his leg and then tried to walk home on it. I remember him complaining when I sat on him to keep him still that there were worse things then a broken leg. I'll try in the morning to subtly ask him about it. I hate knowing him or Claire are in pain. Time to sleep I guess. Til next time.

Selena

* * *

Sean Journal Entry 2,013

I had an attack yesterday. The nurse doesn't think I'm to make it through the journey. I hate this heart of mine. I was gonna go tell Selena what was wrong with me. Instead I joined her. I'm an idiot. This is selfish and wrong and I deserve everything bad that happens to me. I just want my few remaining months to be with her. I don't know why the docs wanted me to keep this diary, but I'm still doing it. Oh well, guess my brain is going too.

Sean

**A/N: Yea pretty short but I've decided to try and use these to get you a bit more into the character's heads (and to let me skip some less exciting things in the traveling portion). Hope you enjoy learning things you might have not otherwise known.**


	4. Oh Shi!

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sean sighed while he continued with Charms tail lighting the path for him, Shi, and the ever complaining Selena. She had started with Sean waking her up at eight in the morning and hadn't stopped since.

"Gee, I wonder if it's because this is a cave." Sean rolled his eyes while continuing to ignore the girl. She fumed while puffing up. Shi sighed while looking at the Charmander for advice but just got a shrug in response. So the group continued this way, for a while, a long while...they were through Mt. Moon before the complaining stopped.

"Ya know Charm, I miss the silence. Wonder if we'll get anymore of that sweet stuff again?" The Charmander shrugged while the two continued walking with Shi behind them trying to avoid laughing at her partner's face. They got to Cerulean quickly afterwards in complete silence. It wasn't until they got to the Center that Sean said anything.

"So here we are. Finally a good place to take a nap."

"What about the gym? Aren't you going to challenge it now?" Selena realized her silent treatment had just failed when her friend smiled and patted her head.

"After I nap I may. You can go ahead if you want." He smiled and went into the building while the girl thought for a moment. Shi looked up at her while listening to the girl's thoughts to know what was coming. She started dancing happily when she found out they were going to try it.

"Hope I don't need a second poke though. Bah, I'm sure you can do this." The pair held their heads high as they entered. The room was lit nicely with a giant pool in the center with floating platforms. On one side of the pool was a small girl with long red hair and a blue sundress playing with blocks while a Blastoise lay next to her asleep. She looked up at the pair who entered and smiled widely.

"New people! Are you here to challenge for the badge?" The Blastoise seemed to wake up at that moment and stood while yawning. "We got new friends to face Puppy!" The girl danced around the turtle who seemed to sigh but was smiling at her as well. "Oh wait, I gotta go get grandma. She said I'm not allowed to fight without her permission."

"Huh?" Selena was still in shock while Puppy got into the pool and swam around to loosen up. Shi stood at the edge and looked down as the turtle moved fast from side to side. Her eyes tried to keep up but were having some trouble doing so. She eventually looked away when her head began hurting from it. A short time later an elderly woman came in with the little girl from before. The girl was dancing happily befor getting onto one of the floating platforms. The old woman stood next to the pool seeming bored.

"Grandma said she'd ref for us. You win and you get a badge, but you probably know that so let's get started! It'll be one on one with a ten minute time limit cause my nap is coming up. I'm Wendy Ketchum, leader of the Water Gym of Cerulean." The little girl smiled brightly while pulling out and holding up the Cascade Badge which was her proof as a gym leader. Selena shook the disbelief off and got into position with Shi.

The two Pokemon got on to opposing platforms. As soon as the flags were raised to begin, it was over.

"Torpedo!" The Blastoise went into his shell, spun around, shot his cannons and used them to shoot straight into Shi, instantly knocking her out and across the room. "Boo. I thought you'd be tougher then the others I've faced. Oh well, come back when your ready to really go at it."

The trio left while Selena, just coming out of shock ran to get Shi before bolting to the Poke-Center. The run took her all of a half minute. The nurse saw the pair and sighed while signalling for a Chansey to come and take the little poke for treatment. The girl sat in the front room just staring at the ground even when Sean and Charm came and sat next to her.

"Eh, can't always win the first time." He patted his old friend on the back while watching the people in the room. She felt his hand and heard him, but was so far out she didn't care.

_"I know Shi isn't the strongest, but that thing destroyed her. She didn't even have a chance to fight it. Maybe it's my fault. I'm just not that good a trainer. Guess it doesn't pass through the blood of Grandpa." _

"Wow, she looks down." The small voice caught Selena off. She knew it and who it belonged to. She looked over to see her other best friend Claire Twilight. She was small and thin which easily lied her true age and her pale skin only made her even more innocent looking. She had big violet eyes that were almost hypnotic and white hair that reached her back. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress with black shorts and a white jacket and sandals. Around her neck was a silver chain that had a yellow flower shaped charm on it. She set her bright green backpack down and sat next to Selena. "Did Sean do something to you?"

"Why is it automatically my fault?"

"Because your a guy and guys are jerks." Selena smiled finally as the pair bickered at each other. She had missed it since the journey began. Almost at that moment a nurse came toward her.

"Miss, your Pokemon is stable now. You and your friends can go and see her if you wish. She should be fully healed in a day or two." The kindly lady bowed and left while handing Selena a room key with the number 13 on it.

"Lucky number, don't fail me now." The two girls got up and went to the back while Sean picked Charm up. Just before following, he felt a vibration in his coat pocket. He sighed and set his partner back down.

"go on and check on your friend. I'll be there in a bit." He smiled as Charm watched him leave the center. After a bit a thought though, she shrugged and took off to see Shi.

-This is the time to go use the restroom or get a drink.-

The three girls entered the room quietly to not disturb Shi. She was hurt and bruised, but stood on the bed and stared at the pillow in anger. As soon as Selena saw them, she knew what she had to do and got over her pity party. She turned to Claire with ire in her own eyes.

"I need your help. when Shi gets the green light, I want you to help us train. We're gonna take that overgrown turtle down!" The other human girl giggled with delight as she nodded and felt the surge of energy from her friend. The pair began talking about strategy while Charm got onto the bed and looked at Shi.

_"How long ago did the pain meds wear off?"_

_"About ten minutes ago...please kill me." _The Charmander laughed while patting her friend on the back, much to her dismay.

-Aw, poor Shi.-

"Yeah I understand that but...your not listening, it won't...I'll have to intervene if theres any danger. She is not to be harmed no matter what. Those are still the most important instructions. Yeah whatever, you heard what I said. Agent Thirteen out." Sean sighed and pressed the off button on his phone. He knew when it wrung it would be bad news. Anytime the thin black phone did, it was more things to go onto his list of drama. He took a final look at the big red R on the back before putting it into a secret pocket.

"Shits getting complicated now."

**-A/N-**

**Indeed it is getting complicated. I can't say more then that really. Sorry for the big delay but I've had a lot to do and I'm not gonna rush this story. Hopefully it will make up for it's length with what it had in it, a new character and a new reveal. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner with plenty of battley goodness. See ya next time.**


	5. Training Day

"Again." Shi panted as she lifted a giant boulder into the air for the thirteenth time in a row using only her Psychic powers. She concentrated hard while trying to raise it higher. She managed to get it up a hundred yards before falling to a knee and having sweat pour down her face. This was her third day of training. Selena was standing next to her partner with a cold cloth wiping the sweat away while looking constantly worried. Claire was her coach who came up with this method or training. Sean and Charm had disappeared on the first day to do some training of their own.

"You got this Shi. Just a little longer." After a few more minutes, the little poke passed out, letting the rock drop and shatter on the ground. Selena picked her up and placed a cold wet cloth on her head while sitting in the shade with her partner in her lap.

"She didn't make it half the time she did earlier." Claire sighed while sitting down next to her friend.

"She's tired. I'm going to let her rest for the rest of the day. All day training will destroy her."

"So your gonna throw away a day that could make her twice as powerful as she is now. Fine. It's not my partner thats too weak to get the badge." The girl smiled while holding out both her badges she had won. Selena could barely believe it. How had she overcome the speed and power of the Blastoise?

"So. I was taken by surprise last time. Next time me and Shi'll be ready."

"I wish I had your belief, but I just don't. From what I've seen, she won't be able to stop a target that big and that fast."

"How is lifting a giant boulder going to help?"

"Heh, good question. If your willing to move to the second half of my training, I'll show you." Claire gave a cat-like evil grin as she watched her friend closely as she sighed in defeat.

"Only if I'm more involved in helping her. I won't just sit back anymore."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

-And now for something to occupy your time-

"That was tougher then I thought it would be." Sean sighed as he held two slightly warm but small pokeballs. Charm sat next to him in her now larger Charmeleon stage. "But we got two new partners and you evolved. I think we're gonna rock this gym, especially with my plan." He knelt down and whispered into his partner's ear quickly, as a smile crept across her face in excitement.

_"Time to take Water down a notch."_

-And enough of that-

"This isn't quite what I had in mind." Selena looked at Claire through the paintball mask covering her face. Her hands were tied behind her and the small tree she was against. Her friend smiled and pulled out the paintball gun while Shi watched them both.

"This is part two, where we train her to have a fast reaction time. For every bullet she stops, thats a bullet that doesn't hit you Selena. For every one that does hit you, I get to put three more in tomorrow. Ready?"

"No!"

"Good." Claire fired straight on with a great deal of speed. Shi reacted as fast as she could to each shot, but could hear her partner's cries as the ones she didn't get hit. The poke became frantic and the results were dramatic. Her power increased and her eyes began to glow. The paintballs all stopped, it was quite a show. Her face contered with anger severe, and Claire's eye widened with fear. Each shot that was fired stopped cold in their tracks as the Pokemon sent them all and got Claire in the back. And then without any warning at all, she passed out and began to fall. Selena managed to catch her in time, her bonds having been ripped from behind. She turned to see Sean and Charm there, tired, but no worse for the wear.

"That was weird." Charm nodded as the pair went over and helped Selena get up. Shi was sound asleep in her arms while they walked back, stepping over a groaning Claire. Once they were in though, Sean came back out and got her. "Maybe next time we won't antagonize the Psychic Pokemon."

"Pretty sure that won't be an issue. Did you see her power, it was amazing." The young man sighed while making sure to be as rough as possible to his friend.

"You tell her yet?"

"Nope."

"Remember, you got until we get all the badges and go back to Pallet or I'm telling her."

"Yeah, I know." The short walk went the last bit in silence.

**-A/N-**

No idea why I started rhyming, it just sorta happened. Short Ch. as the rematch and Sean's Gym battle are coming up so stay tuned for that as well as the method behind Claire's training. I will give a small spoiler, someone else and cake may have been involved but I'cant say more then that right now.. Hope ya enjoyed and remember R&R.


	6. Diary Entries 2

Selena Journey Journal Entry 2

Today was a good day. Claire continued training Shi to get stronger. I was worried when my partner passed out from boulder lifting but that was nothing compared to part two of the training. Claire tied me to a tree and shot paintballs at me while Shi tried to stop them. They really hurt, but I tried not to cry in pain. When she saw me though, Shi showed her power by hurling every ball back at Claire. Sean then came from nowhere and cut my bonds so I could catch Shi when she passed out and fell. He looked like he fought a bear or a wolf or something. I also saw Charm evolved. Her and Shi fell asleep easilly tonight. Guess we're all tired.

Before I forget, I need to ask Sean what bad news he got a few days ago when Shi got hurt. He came into the room and looked like normal, but he seemed angry at something underneath and constantly looked out the window. I guess thats it to report though. Night.

Selena

* * *

Sean Journal Entry 2,014

Today was a meh day. I caught two Pokemon and Charm evolved. I should be overly happy about all that, but I can't shake this feeling, or perhaps knowledge is better, of impending dread. I know things the others don't and things are gonna get tough. When Will attacks her, I've been told to do nothing and feign some excuse should she win. I don't know what to do. I'm gonna betray either my best friends or the people that raised me. If only the master wasn't in such a position.

I got it. I can do both something and nothing and meet both requirements. I'm gonna make sure she will win and that I don't directly enter the battle. I just hope it works. I got until Celadon to pull this off. Hope it works.

Sean

* * *

Claire Journal Entry

Owww. My back hurts soo much. I'm going to kill Dr. Zion for the stupid training idea.

...Ow

Claire

* * *

**A/N Entry**

**Hey. I've decided to do these after certain events in the story. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter.**


	7. The Return

"Ready when you are." Sean smirked as Charm stood calmly on the board for Pokemon to stand on in the pool. Wendy was still laughing while her Blastoise loosened up.

"Why wold you use a fire type?! HAHAHAHAHHA! Torpedo!" The turtle was fast as ever and blasted at full speed toward the lizard. Charm smiled and jumped high into the air.

"Burn it up girl." Sean twirled his staff while watching the flames blast the pool. The power of the blast kept Charm in the air while she roared out the inferno. After a few seconds she stopped and landed nimbly into the now empty pool. Blastoise was standing on the edge and looking at his home in astonishment. He jumped down with a thud and roared in rage.

"Hydro Pump that meanie!"

"Flamethrower the feet fast." Charm was quicker as Blastoise got his canons aimed. She shot a quick blast at the turtles feet and melted the pool beneath him. As soon as his attack went off, his feet sunk into the melted pool only to harden as his water began to fill the pool and thus cooling his trap. He didn't notice as Charm jumped around onto the different platforms making the water continue to rise. Once the water hit the normal level he stopped and tried to attack only to find himself rooted.

"Puppy!" Wendy smacked her face while looking at her shocked partner before pulling out a pokeball and recalling him with a few tears forming. Shi, Claire, and Selena all cheered as Sean stopped his twirling and patted Charm on the head. He walked around the pool and knelt down to Wendy with a smile.

"You did really well there. Do you know why you lost?" She stopped sniffling long enough to look up at the young man while thinking. After a short bit though she just shook her head and looked down. "You were angry. You got upset when we dried the pool out that you became easy to read. Emotions can be useful but if used unwisely they can cause you a great deal of trouble. Your on the path to be a great gym leader. Keep at it."

"Thank you. You really earned the badge. I hope you make it to the top Uncle Sean!" Wendy smiled before handing the badge over and going into her house while her grandmother followed. Sean watched as they left while frowning a little at her words.

_"Wish I could make that hope real." _He regained himself and walked over to his eager friends while twirling his staff again and placing his new badge next to his previous one.

"That was awesome. You and Charm are so good together." Claire knelt down to pet the fire poke while Charm smiled at her. Selena smiled before looking at Sean who seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Why did she call you Uncle Sean? Do you know her?"

"Never met her before. Kids are weird like that. You ready for your match?" The girl looked up with her hand on her lip for a second before smiling back.

"I'm not gonna rematch her just yet. I'll come back here." Claire nearly fell over with her mouth wide open before jumping up and glaring at her friend. She was stopped by a finger though. "I won't feel good if I won after Sean did against her. I know Shi can win, but it just doesn't feel right."

Shi looked up at her partner with much admiration. She could feel her friend's level of caring even for her opponent. It was while feeling this she began to feel strange. The others looked over as she began glowing and growing. After a few seconds she became close to the size of Charm if not slightly taller. She was still split down the middle and very slender. A new feature was she appeared to have a more present mouth. She also seemed to have two altering hair styles as the white hair on her black side hung down in front and nearly covered her eye while the black hair on her white side was pulled back into a pigtail. Her eyes were as big and bright/dark as ever as she looked at her smiling trainer. She smiled with her now slightly showing mouth revealing apart of her first of 6 rows of teeth. Without warning, Selena's pokedex scanned the new evolution.

"Shiba, the Dark Vocalist. Shiba is a Psychic and Dark Pokemon with the ability to give all around her bad or good dreams depending on her mood. She has the power in her psychic screams to shatter glass from a mile away. Earplugs are recommended when near during a battle. When feeding, her face will split along her mouth until her mouth is open to 180 degrees. Can eat a human whole." Everyone except Sean looked shocked as the poke's belly began rumbling. After a few seconds Selena smiled and patted her partner on the head

"We better get you some food then." The pair giggled as the group went back to the center to eat and plan what to do next.

–

The next hour was filled with Sean throwing all sorts of food around the cafeteria in the Pokemon Center to see how fast Shiba was at catching and eating it. She surprised everyone except him when her mouth opened fully with the top half of her head pulling back almost completely. It was also funny how people looked when she caught something in her mouth and her teeth started spinning like a grinder. Nothing was ever left when she finished and went for the next target. A short time after the forth hunk of meat, Selena caught her partner who was giggling at her ability.

"I think that even your tummy should be good with that. We should be heading out soon anyways." The trainers all nodded and went for their bags just as Sean felt his phone vibrate. Looking at the number he quickly grabbed his bag and took off with a worried look. His friends and Charm all looked at where he had ran with worry as they tried to hurry to follow. They heard him after leaving the center but made sure he didn't see them as he appeared flustered.

"I thought the medicine was working well enough to prolong it. What do you mean a mutation? So it is getting worse like I thought. How long do I have? So a two months tops. No I won't come in. I'm finishing this on my terms. I won't die in a hospital." With a quick flip his phone was put into his shirt while he tapped his staff against his head. He didn't realize his friends were right behind him and had heard everything he had just said. He found out in the worst way.

"What was that about Sean?" His face went white as Selena put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel his trembling. She could also tell he was about to lie to her but she wasn't going to give in to him this time.

"Nothing. Just a prank call. You know how they are." He put on his cheeriest smile and started to try and walk off until he was grabbed hard and pulled back around to face the one person who he hated lying to every time he did so. Her face was hard as she was in her serious mode. Claire, Shiba, and Charm were all watching them from a safe distance.

"What was that about you dying in a hospital? The truth." Her eyes searched for a sign to relieve her fears. There wasn't any.

"I have a heart condition that has altered my body to a point where I am dying. It can't be stopped or reversed. I went to every medical professional worth anything and they have all said the same thing. Before this trip I went to see one who told me I wouldn't see the end of it. I was bull headed enough to try and do it anyways because I wanted my last few months to be with my best friends. That call was my timer being set. I won't get to see the league let alone you win your badges to qualify. I have at most two months to help you and for us to just hang out. You probably hate me righ-" He was cut off as a hard smack landed across his face. His eyes widened as Selena grabbed him in the strongest hug she could manage while her tears fell.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that stuff from you. Your the strongest person I know. You can't die. You can't." She cried for a few minutes while everyone else just waited. After her tears were dry Sean pulled her back and looked at her with a fierce determination.

"Everyone dies. Mine is sooner then most but don't think for a second I'm going out peacefully. Your going to win the championship for our team. I'm going to train you to be better then you knew you were. Your going to be my mark on the world. Everyone will remember you, and you will remember me. That way I'll always be. Now let's get going before it gets too late. I know a great restaurant in Vermillion. Plus I told a good friend of mine that we would be there tonight." With that his silly smile was plastered on his face as if nothing was wrong. Charm, who had known from the beginning of his heart, was instantly by his side as they started walking. Selena just stared after wiping her red eyes. It dumbfounded her how this man could be such a jerk for having not let her, his best friend, know what was wrong and then act like nothing was a problem after telling her on accident.

"Why do I love him?" She thought the thought was private until Claire and Shiba looked over at her. She immediately went red-faced and took off while the other two girls sighed and gave chase.

–

"Where are you going?" A man pushed his glasses back up as his long black hair fell around his head. He was looking over at a young girl who was putting on a pair of pink tennis shoes. She was wearing a pink skirt with purple tights and a lavender colored hoodie. Her pixie pink and blonde hair ruffled as she finished before placing a piece of black cloth over her blind eyes.

"Big brother called me for aid. No reason was given other then he missed hanging out. I'll see ya when the time comes." The girl smiled before a white light surrounded her and she disappeared. The man sighed before turning back to the computer monitor where a body was shown to be being formed. It was designed to look like a champion of his people. A red R on the chest lit up as the tests began.

–

The group were on the outskirts of Vermillion still in silence. Sean was reflecting on his many lies, Selena was in her thoughts of the future she had wished for that was never going to happen now, and Claire was trying to figure out how to help her friends through this. Sean stopped suddenly and smiled as his ears heard a familiar sound.

"Claire, come here a second." His friend was still in thought while coming forward. As soon as she was in place he sidestepped just as the body of another was going to crash into him, thus colliding with her instead.

"Got ya this time bro!" A girl in pink and purple with her eyes covered was sitting on top of Claire who was dazed from the crash and who this person was.

"Try again sis." The girl's face dropped as she realized she had missed the target. She immediately stood up and marched over to him with a pout.

"How do you always dodge me?"

"You like to whistle before you attack." The girl began to try and argue but dropped it as she knew he was going to be right. "Also, you might want to apologize to Claire for tackling her."

"Your the one that should be doing that with the calling me forward just to tackled by some insane girl who is apparently your sister we never knew about! Any more secrets to get off your chest?" Claire's anger had hit a boil. She knew a few of Sean's secrets but the last one was too much causing her to explode. Everyone but the new girl backed down. She just walked up and bowed gently.

"I'm sorry for him. I didn't know what he had done or I wouldn't have done that. It's just a game we play when we see each other." Claire looked at her sad she had caused her to be this remorseful.

_"Who is the girl? She says she is Sean's sister but no way he would know someone this nice...and cute."_ Claire saw as the other girl blushed as if she had heard her. She went red at the next statement.

"My name is Nali. Sean helped raise me when I lost my sight which is why I call him bro. Yes, I can hear your thoughts. Same to you by the way." Both were blushing furiously while Sean was trying not to fall over with laughter. Selena just watched with the same disjectedness she had put herself into since she found out about Sean. Shiba was also not in a happy mood even though Charm was trying to get her out of her slump. The two poke's were good friends but being half of the Ralts family meant Shiba felt what her trainer did. Right now it was overwhelming sadness.

"So whose hungry? My treat." Shiba instantly jumped into Nali's arms hugging the girl while crying happily. She may have still felt the emotions of her partner, but her tummy was a powerful force all it's own. It won the battle.

**A/N: Finally The Yoch has come back to . He was gone for a long long time but has returned to finish what he started. He knew he would never be able to write anything new with a story he had been working on still in his head. He didn't know how to restart though. He was flustered, afraid he had been forgotten. He climbed to the top of the mountain and learned from sacred monks absolutely nothing. The monks don't write stories. He called upon ancient demons and harnessed their powers for his own to return to finish what was started. He apologizes for not having been there for his fans, but he promises to finish this as the final story of the Razal Saga. It must be done, it shall be done, IT WILL BE DONE!**

**In all seriousness I did have to come back to this. I kept getting writers block and had left the story only to find I couldn't start anything new until I finished this. The thoughts of how I envisioned it wouldn't let me go.I will end this for myself and everyone who will see this story pop up, remember who I was, and maybe give me another shot. I know it may seem like it is going fast in terms of development but I had planned it to be this way. Remember to review and I'll see ya later.**


	8. Lies Forever Together

"So I'm standing between Nali and these two asshats who think they can take advantage of a little blind girl. All of a sudden they are lifted off the ground so I turn and see she is super pissed and her body is glowing pink. Scared those guys something fierce. We've thought of each other as brother and sister ever since." Sean laughed after one of his many stories of his times with Nali. The girl just smiled while eating her pasta. Everyone except Selena had managed to get into a good mood after meeting her. She just sat quietly while eating. She hadn't said anything since the way Sean had reacted to her learning the news of his soon death. Her mind was on fire though.

_"Why didn't he say anything? Maybe he never really cared about me. Why did I let hi in?" _Selena was silent as she slipped out of her seat and out of the restaurant. Nali was the only one that noticed her leave as she had been listening in the whole time to her thoughts. She almost started crying for the girl a few times. As Sean took a bite of his steak she connected their minds for a quick talk.

_"Why is she so upset? Does she suspect anything about the truth?"_

_ "No. She found out about my...our condition in a way. I told her my heart was failing. She doesn't need the messier details of what will happen. She hasn't guessed at the plans of Rocket." _Sean sighed in his head as the conversation went. He could tell his sister was about to cause trouble for him from the gleam in her eye.

_ "I think I'm gonna go talk with her. Maybe I can make her feel better."_

_ "No. Let her be angry at me. It'll make it easier when I betray her and Claire. Funny how I did my job so well it hurts. I got too close. We may be charged with bringing her in but I swear I will kill Steven if he hurts her more then needed. I know his plans. If he kills her, I'll kill everyone in the organization."_ Nali was surprised by the anger flaring from her brother. It took her a minute to see it, and her smile was huge when she did.

_"Your in love with her. I never thought you would love anyone in that way mister darkness. Tell you what. I'm gonna talk to her anyways because I'm me. You should be happy for the final bits of your life. Maybe we can even fall on Plan R to keep that life going. She is the proto-"_

_ "Quiet. I don't want you to ever refer to her like that. Just, just go do what you want while I lie to the people I care about more."_

_ "Lies are who we are." _Nali smiled before slipping out of her seat and setting her money card down. Claire moved to also stand but Sean grabbed her arm and just shook his head. The little pixie smiled before running out and toward the PokeCenter.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Claire finally had a chance to talk to Sean without anyone interupting and she was determined to get answers.

"Tell you what, the dying or the sister? By the way, don't think about it. As you can see now, my family isn't the best to hook up with. We tend to enjoy our secrets." The girl blushed madly as he accused her of wanting to date his sister. Not that she didn't but for it to be said out loud was embarrassing. She tried to shake it off and continue being serious.

"Why did you tell me you would confess your feelings for Selena when you were going to be dead? Why would you hide your illness from both of us?"

"How would you go about telling your best friends you were dying in the year of their journey? Would you do it or would you rather try and help them follow their dreams during that little time? I did it this way because I didn't want to cause unneeded pain. If you were on the way to the league then I would have made a difference in someone's life before going away. I was selfish." He took a drink of water before looking over at his friend who was tearing up. He put an arm around her as she finally cried the tears she had been holding in from the beginning. He smiled as he hugged her before whispering into her ear.

"Seriously though, don't date my sister. I don't want to kill you for doing anything indecent to her." Claire laughed while still crying as she smiled and tried to think of anything to help her friend to not end.

–

"What is wrong with me? I hate these stupid feelings for that stupid boy. Why?" Selena was curled into a tight ball on the roof of the center. She was leaning against the access while she tried very hard and unsuccessfully to not cry. She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone while watching the sun setting.

"You love him. Simple as that." Nali put her back against the wall Selena was leaning on and slid down to sit next to the girl. She smiled while watching the sun through the others' eyes. A skill she didn't talk a lot about was her ability to see the world through other people and their thoughts. Selena moved unexpectedly and leaned her head on Nali's shoulder while letting her tears fall a little.

"Did you know?"

"Yes. That was one reason I wanted to join your group for as long as I could. I just wanted to be there for him. Kinda like how he wanted to be there for you and Claire. He may be an idiot but his messed up heart was in the right place." Selena finally smiled as she stayed in her spot. She felt as the other girl started stroking her head comfortingly in a similar fashion to how her mother did when she was sad.

"I just hate that he didn't say anything about it sooner. I would have..." Hear throat closed as she knew what she would have done.

"You would have confessed to him. Imagine how much he would have hurt if he knew how you felt already knowing he was head over for you." She held Selena's head in place as she heard the hitch in her breathing. "Like you really didn't know."

"I didn't." Her eyes were now lit up with joy and sorrow at the same time. Nali smiled as she continued to stroke her new friend's hair.

"I'm not gonna say go for it or anything. I'm just gonna say don't let his secrets hurt you too much. Everyone has them. I'm sure your mother and grandfather even have things hidden to make you safe."

"How do you know about them?" Selena looked up finally as Nali smiled the same as she had the whole time.

"I'm a psychic. I know what I need to. Just like how I know I need to leave right now." The younger girl raised up and skipped away and out the door. Selena was surprised when the door stayed open and Sean walked out. He set his staff down before taking the spot his sister had just left. The pair remained quiet for a good while with the only noise being Sean's cough every so often. Selena looked at him worriedly each time but then fell back into her silence until the moon had taken over the sky.

"I love the night." Sean smiled as he changed positions to lay down and look at the moon. He also took ut a pokeball and spun it on his finger tip.

"Why?" Selena was still curled up in a ball and not really looking at anything except the ball her friend was spinning. His dexterity always amazed her.

"It doesn't judge. It doesn't whine or hate or discriminate. It just is what it is. A billion shining lights and a reflective moon to show the world that darkness isn't a bad thing. Given the right circumstances the night can be a good thing." He continued spinning the ball for a few more minutes before catching it and setting it down next to Selena. She looked at him oddly as he smiled slightly.

"I won't be here for your birthday so I figured I would get you something now. It's also my way of saying sorry for the no telling you I was dying thing. I really never meant to hurt you about that." She saw as a tear flowed down his cheek and she felt horrible. Her best friend wasn't going to be there much longer but she was shutting him out and feeling sorry for herself. She smiled while moving to lay next to him and moved so she was hugging him with the ball in her hand. She smiled as he put an arm under her head while still gazing to the sky.

"I have something to tell you but I don't want it to come off wrong. It will anyways but I need to do it anyways." Sean looked down as his best friend stumbled over her thoughts. He waited patiently while knowing what was coming. It killed him a little to know how he would react and how he had been told to react. His mind was trying to work logically until he heard her speak. Everything went blank except her voice and his heart.

"I love you. You have been my best friend for so long and I never told you this but I have been in love with you from the first day we met. I know you probably have had more on your mind then something silly like that but I had to let you know before-" She was cut off and surprised when the boy she was next to, whom she was in love with and would lose in a few short months, pulled her on top of him and into her first real kiss. She let herself fall into it shortly afterwords as her heart reached a speed just under sound. They stopped only when the pair were out of breath. They stared at each other as the night was long with nothing but care as they knew they wouldn't get many more chances at this. They would relish any moment they could until his last breath.

**A/N: Things progressed rather quickly. I would say I wonder what the secrets from Raz and Rosa have but I know them already. Bet no one will be able to guess. No one will even get close actually. Hope you enjoyed and please comment telling me any thing you think about this story. Until next time.**


End file.
